Coffe - Love Scenario
by LoveBee18
Summary: Kisah cintaku bagaikan drama melow, dengan ending buruk bagi pemeran utamanya. Sekenario cinta ini begitu membuatku terpuruk. Pahit, dan tidak bisa ku telan dengan baik - Kim Hanbin. Love Scenario by iKON iKONPINK - Hanbin x Jisoo


Coffe - Love Scenario

Main cast :

Kim Han Bin a.k.a B.I from iKON

Kim Ji Soo a.k.a Jisoo from BLACKPINK

Kim Ji Won a.k.a Bobby from iKON

Other cast :

iKON members BLACKPINK Jennie dan Lisa

Hello semuanya, Bee balik lagi buat ff iKONPINK Coffe series.

Bee harap kalian suka sama series terakhir/maksa/ ini. Karena saya orangnya random jadi ff nya ya begini.

note :

iKON dan BLACKPINK adalah milik fans mereka dan YG Ent. Jalan cerita, cerita sendiri adalah buah pemikiran Bee yang nanana ninini

 ** _DON'T PLAGIAT YO_**

 _Please gimme your preview how do you think about this story_

 _I'm still(?) child who look innocent but innocent_

 _story begins.._.

~Love Scenario~

"Hmm, kopi apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Cappucino? Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kesukaanmu tidak berubah,"

~Love Scenario~

Perjalanan cinta kita masih panjang, walaupun kita sudah disatukan ikatan pertunangan, tapi rintangan tetap ada menghalangi hubungan.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi," ucapku pada wanitaku yang ada di hadapanku.

"Aku juga janji tidak akan aku banyak meminta, aku akan percaya padamu," katanya dengan lembut.

Perlahan jarak antara kita semakin menipis tanpa celah. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, walaupun aku tahu ego ku lebih besar dari rasa inginku padamu.

~Love Scenario~

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuruni anak tangga menuju lobby lantai satu. Sebenarnya ada lift, namun saat aku akan masuk tadi liftnya penuh sehingga terpaksa aku turun dengan tangga darurat. Aku ada janji dengan Jisoo siang ini di restoran, mungkin saja Jisoo sudah datang jadi aku tidak mau terlambat.

"Hahaha… yang benar saja, itu pasti mustahil!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh _Eonnie_ , Junhoe bicara seperti itu padaku!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara merdu itu, diiringi dengan tawa lucu. Yup, itu suara Jisoo tengah berbincang dengan Lisa. Suaranya menjadi canduku.

Lisa sekarang sudah dekat dengan Jisoo dan mereka akrab bahkan sangat akrab membuatku jadi mati rasa kalau berada didekat keduanya, karena anak dua itu pasti akan menghujatku habis-habisan–apalagi Lisa—dengan segala hal yang mereka anggap salah dariku.

"Hi _girls_ ," sapaku.

Dengan segera percakapan mereka berhenti dan menatap ku dengan intens–ini Lisa.

"Sini Bi, kau lama sekali, jalan kaki?" ucap Jisoo menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya kok tahu? Lift nya penuh jadi aku jalan dari lantai lima ke lobby," ucapku.

Lisa mencebik mendengar penjelasanku. "Bilang aja mau diperhatiin, jadi mau capek-capekan biar nanti di elus-elus. Modus!"

Jisoo tertawa karena sahutan Lisa, membuatku jadi menahan kesal dan menatap Lisa dengan tajam. Anak ini kalau tidak ada pawangnya bikin keki.

"Hi semua," tiba-tiba Junhoe datang mendekati kita.

"Eits! Siapa yang suruh sosor-sosor! Siapa yang suruh huh!?" kesalku saat melihat Junhoe dan Lisa akan cipika cipiki saat wajah mereka saling pandang.

"Sedikit kak Bin," ujar Junhoe dengan memelas.

"Apaan sih! Ga boleh! Pacar bukan, calon suami bukan, main cipika cipiki aja!?" larangku dengan segera berdiri dan mendorong tubuh berisi itu agar menjauh dari dua bidadari yang tengah terduduk itu.

"Pelit," rajuk Junhoe.

"Main sama Channie sana! Kau tidak pantas berdekatan dengan kita!" kataku ketus bermaksud mengusirnya sebenarnya.

"Yuk Lisa, biarin orang tua ini disini! Nanti kamu ikutan kolot lagi kayak dia!" Junhoe segera menarik Lisa pergi menjauhiku juga Jisoo.

Sepeninggal Lisa dan Junhoe, aku dan Jisoo hanya duduk diam tanpa ada saling bicara sedikitpun, bahkan menatap mata Jisoo saja aku tidak berani.

 _Kresek~ kresek~_

 _'Maaf mengganggu, tuan Kim Hanbin anda di tunggu di ruangan tuan, terima kasih,'_

Sialan! Pengumuman macam apa itu sampai mengumumkannya di siaran radio. Buat malu saja!

"Coba sana temui mereka, aku yakin pasti ada yang serius disana," ucap Jisoo mengagetkanku.

Dengan segera aku pergi tanpa pamit pada Jisoo. Niatku ingin berduaan dengannya jadi hilang karena pengumuman sialan itu.

~Love Scenario~

Aku disini sekarang. Di ruang latihan. Ternyata mereka mencariku karena anggota ku tidak bisa menemukan dimana aku berada, padahal tadi ada Junhoe, kenapa Junhoe tidak bicara pada mereka kalau kita bertemu ya?

"Ayo Bin semangat! Kau ini pria atau wanita sih, lemas sekali sepertinya!" instruksi kak Jinhwan. Dia tidak tahu apa kalau aku baru saja patah hati!

"Sudah sih kak, kenapa kau ini bernafsu sekali dalam latihan, biasanya malas-malasan seperti kak Bin sekarang. Apa kalian bertukar raga?" komentar Donghyuk.

"Bukan karena itu deh kayaknya, Hyuk! Jennie kan mau di pindah tugas ke Thailand, pasti kak Jinhwan lagi galau tuh karena mau ditinggal Jennie," sahut Bobby dengan meledek.

"Ulululuh~" bahkan Junhoe dan Channie ikut meledek kak Jinhwan.

Eh tunggu…

"Jennie dikirim ke Thailand?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Iya kak Bin. Memangnya kakak ga tahu?" sahut Channie. Dari nada suaranya dia seperti tidak percaya kalau aku tidak tahu masalah ini. Karena aku memang tidak tahu.

Aku segera pergi dari ruang latihan, tidak peduli kalaupun mereka memanggilku, karena aku harus memastikan ini sendiri.

Tap

Tap

Tap

 _"Aku yakin ini tidak akan lama, Soo,"_

 _"Kalaupun tidak akan lama tapi aku akan sendirian disini, Jen. Aku tidak mau,"_

 _"Kau tidak sendirian Soo, masih ada Bobby yang bisa menemanimu. Bukankah Lisa sudah dekat denganmu?"_

Aku mematung. Kenapa Jennie lebih senang menyebut nama Bobby dibandingkan Hanbin, yang jelas-jelas adalah tunangan dari seorang Kim Jisoo.

 ** _Brak!?_**

Tanpa tunggu lama, aku segera membuka kasar pintu ruangan yang tengah Jennie dan Jisoo tempati. Mereka tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"Oh! Jadi selama ini begini ya! Kau selalu saja melibatkan Bobby ketimbang aku tunanganmu! Iya!?" ucapku kesal.

Jisoo dan Jennie masih bingung menatapku. Aku tahu aku lancang tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, tapi mendengar Jennie lebih percaya Bobby daripada aku… aku tidak terima.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Kalau masuk ruangan orang itu ketuk pintu dulu! Kalau kita tidak pakai baju bagaimana!?" ketus Jennie dengan melempariku bantal yang dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak akan nafsu melihatmu seperti itu!?" sahutku tak kalah ketus.

Jisoo bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri aku. "Aku bisa jelaskan Bi, maksud Jennie bukan itu. Tapi–"

"Alah! Tapi apa?!" potongku jengkel. "Wanita itu sama saja! Sukanya menutupi kesalahan!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi–karena mood ku sudah hancur—aku segera pergi dari ruangan mereka.

Aku menyesal kenapa juga aku peduli pada Jisoo yang akan ditinggalkan Jennie, buktinya Jennie lebih percaya Bobby daripada aku. Sialan kau Kim Ji Won.

~Love Scenario~

Hari demi hari aku lewati dengan seorang diri. Yeah, Jennie sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi di Korea, dia berada di Thailand ikut bersama Lisa, karena **_C.YG Entertainment_** melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan pariwisata Thailand dalam hal pengelolaan perkembangan musik KWave disana.

Kerja ku di _Agency_ hanya duduk diam, bermain gitar, mendengar lagu, merekamnya, lalu pulang seorang diri seperti _mummy_. Aku bosan, tidak ada Jennie, aku jadi malas melakukan apapun. Bahkan Channie berkali-kali meminta ku untuk mengajarkannya vokal pun tidak aku gubris.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum bertemu Hanbin seminggu ini. Setelah Bi marah padaku dan Jennie karena tahu Jennie lebih memilih menyebut nama Bobby dibanding dia, Bi tidak pernah melihatkan dirinya lagi dihadapanku. Kemana dia?

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku berjalan ke arah luar ruangan. Ini sudah sore, aku ingin jalan-jalan sore untuk melepaskan stress-ku.

"Hai, cantik!" seseorang menyapaku dengan merangkulkan tangannya di pundakku.

Aku melirik sebentar ke arah tangan kekar yang ada di pundak kananku. Lalu menatap ke arah samping kiriku.

"Kak Yunhyeong?" panggil ku tidak percaya.

"Mau kemana? Pulang?" ujarnya dengan segera melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari pundakku.

"Iya, aku harus kembali ke dorm, ini sudah sore,"

"Biasanya jam tujuh baru pulang, lagi kenapa kok pulang buru-buru?" ucap kak Yunhyeong agak sedikit menggodaku.

Aku tersipu mendengar ucapannya, ternyata dia begitu memperhatikan aku, bahkan tahu kapan aku pulang ke dorm.

"Ga apa-apa kok kak, kebetulan aku bosan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, sebelum besok aku memulai jadwalku menemani Hanbin,"

Kak Yunhyeong membuang nafas kasar saat mendengar nama Hanbin. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya, namun kak Yunhyeong adalah satu-satunya kakak Hanbin yang paling pengertian. Berbanding terbalik dengan kak Jinhwan atau Bobby yang lebih memikirkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Hanbin lagi. Bukannya dia sedang kesal padamu ya? Sedari kemarin dia terus saja mendumal tidak jelas setelah pergi entah kemana, dan Jennie bilang sebelum pergi kalau Hanbin memarahi kalian dengan alasan konyol," kak Yunhyeong menatapku heran. "Kau masih betah dengannya?"

"Biar bagaimanapun dia kekasihku kak," jawabku cepat.

"Hahaha, pertunangan itu sudah membuat kalian semakin dekat, Jisoo. Aku terkejut saat kau begitu menikmati peranmu bersama dengan Hanbin, namun kenyataannya kalian itu saling benci. Anak muda," komentar kak Yuhyeong dengan tertawa.

Samar aku lihat seseorang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu ruangan belakang yang tidak jauh dari tempatku juga kak Yunhyeong berdiri.

Hingga detik kemudian aku menyadari–saat seseorang itu beranjak pergi dari ambang pintu—kalau dia adalah Hanbin. Apa Hanbin mendengar percakapan kita? Maksudku aku dan kak Yunhyeong.

"Kau mau pergi jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya kak Yunhyeong lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan, sekaligus membuatku segera menatapnya.

"Kau melihat apa Jisoo?" tanya kak Yunhyeong dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. "Tidak ada siapapun tuh? Apa Bobby atau Hanbin lewat di belakangku?"

"Hanbin, kak," jawabku cepat.

Kak Yunhyeong mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuatku heran, kenapa juga dia harus tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ikut aku!"

Kak Yunhyeong segera menarik lengan ku pergi entah kemana. Tidak bisa menolak, karena kekuatannya lebih besar dari aku. Aku harap dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku.

~Love Scenario~

"Kau masih betah dengannya?"

"Bagaimanapun dia adalah kekasihku,"

Jadi kalau aku bukan kekasihmu kau tidak akan mau jalan bersamaku? Lalu kalau dengan Bobby walaupun bukan kekasihmu kau mau, dan dengan senang hati berkencan dengannya, begitu?

 ** _Brak!?_**

Kulempar keras bola basket yang tengah kupegang ke arah tembok.

"KAU MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT JELEK DIMATA MEREKA KIM JI SOO!?!" teriak ku.

Aku tidak peduli kalaupun Junhoe atau Channie yang mendengar. Aku kesal.

Aku segera pergi dari ruang kreasi. Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh sebagai seorang pria.

Kaki ku terus berjalan ke arah luar _Agency_. Disana, aku melihatnya masih bersama kak Yunhyeong berdiri membelakangi ku.

"Jisoo- _ya_!!" panggilku keras dan berhasil membuat dua orang itu segera menengok kebelakang.

Aku lihat kak Yunhyeong tersenyum miring saat melihatku semakin mendekati mereka.

"Ikut aku!" tanganku segera menyambar tangannya.

"Mau kemana? Aku mau pulang!" tolak Jisoo dengan menarik lagi tanganku.

"Jangan kasar pada wanita, Hanbin! _Appa_ nya sudah menitipkannya padamu! Kau harus ingat itu!" kak Yunhyeong segera melepaskan tautan kami saat melihat Jisoo meringis.

Aku membuang nafas kasar. Kali ini aku harus bermain cantik pada Jisoo, aku tidak mau kena marah kak Jinhwan ataupun kak Yunhyeong lagi.

"Aku mau bicara padamu, ayo ikut aku," ucapku kali ini dengan suara pelan.

"Disini saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian!" kak Yunhyeong pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku diam dengan terus menatap Jisoo yang kini menundukkan wajahnya didepanku. Apa dia menangis?

"Jisoo- _ya_?" panggilku pelan. Aku berharap bukan isakan yang aku dengan setelahnya, karena ini bukan drama bro.

"Apa?" jawabnya dengan menatapku. "Aku mau pulang, bicara saja dengan jelas, dan jangan memaksaku!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Aku kembali meraih tangannya dan kiri menariknya segera pergi ke arah tempat parkiran.

"Cepatlah siput! Kau ini lama sekali!"

~Love Scenario~

"Kau sudah siap Jisoo?"

"Kau sudah cantik Jisoo,"

"Ahh, pasti Hanbin tidak akan melewatkan ini,"

"Hahahaha,"

Tawa ku pecah setelah aku bermonolog seorang diri didepan cermin yang kini memantulkan bayanganku.

Hari ini aku akan seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama Hanbin. _Appa_ -ku di undang oleh _Appa_ nya untuk pergi bersama hari ini sekeluarga entah kemana. Aku berharap sih bukan ke tempat sejarah karena itu pasti membosankan.

" _Jisoo-ya, ayo cepat turun kita segera berangkat!_ " teriakan _Eomma_ terdengar.

" _Ye_ , _Eomma_!" sahutku.

Aku segera mengenakan hills-ku dan mendekati pintu kamarku. Keluar dari sini adalah takdirku di masa depan, aku akan–

" _Jisoo-ya! Kalau lama Appa tinggal ya, dan Hanbin akan menjemputmu!_ "

" _Andwae_!?" pekikku cepat dengan segera membuka pintu dan berlari keluar kamar.

Kalau Hanbin ke rumah bisa mati aku. Males banget dia tahu bagaimana isi rumahku.

Ya, sekarang aku ada di rumah, bukan di dorm. Aku sudah memberitahukan bukan di atas kalau hari ini _Appa_ Hanbin mengajak _Appa_ pergi. Yang di ajakkan _Appa_ , tapi kenapa aku dan _Eomma_ ikut juga, Bapak-Bapak aneh.

~Love Scenario~

Hening. Hanya hembusan angin kencang kini yang menerpaku juga Hanbin. Ya, kami dijebak kedua orang tua kami untuk pergi berduaan di luasnya lahan permainan di _Lotte_ _World_. Payah, kenapa tadi aku tidak mengikuti _Eomma_ saja ya agar aku tidak seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induk begini.

"Ayo kita pergi, aku bosan diam terus disini, ga asik tahu!" Hanbin segera menarik tanganku dan terpaksa aku mengikutinya.

"Kau mau main apa? Bagaimana kalau korakora itu saja? Ayo!" Hanbin tidak ada hentinya menarik tanganku kesana kemari. Entah ia sadar atau tidak dengan sikapnya ini, tapi aku menikmatinya.

"Ah! Disini lama antriannya, kita ke gondola dulu yuk,"

Lagi, Hanbin menarik tanganku ke arah gondola. Dia membeli dua tiket dan kami segera masuk ke dalam gondola saat satu anting-antingnya berhenti di depan kami.

Tangannya masih memegang tanganku saat kami telah masuk ke dalam anting-anting.

"Akhm!"

Hanbin segera melepaskan tangannya dan duduk di seberangku. Hanbin lebih pendiam dari biasanya, inilah Hanbin yang aku kenal, aku lebih senang melihatnya menjadi Hanbin yang pemalu daripada Hanbin yang kasar yang sesuka hati memutuskan keinginannya.

Lama kami berada di dalam gondola. Pemandangan dari atas sini begitu indah, aku tidak mau kehilangan momen ini.

Segera aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan memotret pemandangan diluar, kemudian memotret diriku sendiri.

" _Cheese_ ~"

Aku langsung menolehkan wajahku ke samping kanan. Hanbin disampingku, membuatku tidak sengaja menurunkan ponsel, namun tangan Hanbin segera menyanggahnya dan kembali mengarahkan ponselku ke atas dengan tanganku menjadi tongkatnya.

"Lihat ke kamera dong, jangan melihatku!" ucap Hanbin menuntunku agar menatap ke arah depan.

Dan satu jepretan terambil melihatkan foto kami berdua. Aku melihat Hanbin tersenyum saat kembali ke kursinya dengan menatap keluar kaca. Pria ga tahu malu seperti Hanbin itu unik, tapi juga kadang buat kesal sendiri.

~Love Scenario~

"Hmm, apa kopi kesukaanmu?" tanyaku pada Jisoo. Kini kami berada di restoran _Agency_.

"Cappucino? Kenapa kau bertanya?" jawab Jisoo dengan suara lembutnya.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kesukaanmu tidak berubah," ujarku. _Karena kalau berubah, artinya kau juga telah berubah haluan dariku_.

"Aku masih menyukainya, dan hanya berani menyukainya," ujar Jisoo lagi seolah meyakinkanku agar percaya.

"Aku percaya itu. Kalau kau berpaling, akulah yang paling tersakiti disini," ucapku dengan tersenyum. "Aku ambilkan cappucino nya, tunggu,"

Aku segera pergi ke arah kasir dan memesan kopi yang Jisoo mau disana.

Baru saja aku sampai kasir, aku melihat Junhoe, Bobby dan Donghyuk mendekati Jisoo. Aku tidak mempersoalkan tentang Junhoe dan Donghyuk, tapi kalau Bobby?

Jisoo terlihat tertawa berbicara dengan Bobby. Apa dia menikmati pembicaraan mereka? Bahkan Junhoe dan Donghyuk hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan asik mengobrol berdua.

"Pesanannya tuan,"

Aku segera mengambil nampan itu dan pergi segera ke mejaku juga Jisoo.

 _Byuuur_ ~

"Hanbin!?" sentak Jisoo segera memundurkan kursinya, begitu juga Donghyuk dan Junhoe, saat aku menumpahkan mocca chino ku ke Bobby.

"Brengsek!"

Bobby segera menarik tanganku dan memukulku.

Aku tidak tinggal diam, pukul ya dibalas pukulan. Sehingga kami berdua saling adu pukul.

~Love Scenario~

 _Byuuur_ ~

"Hanbin!?" pekikku refleks saat tiba-tiba Hanbin menumpahkan salah satu minuman yang dibawanya ke arah Bobby.

Junhoe dan Donghyuk segera menjauh dari meja, dan Bobby yang menjadi korban hanya diam saja.

"Kau–"

 ** _Bugh!_**

Bobby memukul Hanbin, dan Hanbin membalasnya.

Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Saat Bobby mengambil lagi gelas kopi lainnya dan segera menyiramkannya pada Hanbin, kemudian melemparkannya hingga terjatuh berkeping-keping di lantai.

Aku hanya bisa menghindar begitupun Junhoe dan Donghyuk.

"Kak Bin, kak Bob, sudah hentikan!" ujar Junhoe dengan takut-takut ingin melerai dua saudaranya itu.

 _Bruk!_

Hanbin terjatuh, dan dengan cepat aku mendekati mereka saat Bobby berhasil meraih kerah kemeja Hanbin yang sudah berantakan.

" _Stop_! Hentikan!" pekik ku dengan memegangi tangan Bobby yang mencengkram kerah kemeja Bobby.

"Aku mohon berhenti! Jangan melakukan ini lagi!" lanjutku berbicara pada Bobby.

Bobby pun melepaskan tangannya dari kemeja Hanbin.

Aku bisa bernapas lega, namun hanya sesaat, karena Hanbin kembali menyerang Bobby, dan saat aku akan menghentikannya tubuhku terhempas hingga mengenai meja dibelakang tubuhku.

Aku hanya bisa merintih, dan samar-samar mendengar Junhoe juga Donghyuk memanggil namaku. Hingga kesadaranku hilang, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan pertengkaran mereka.

~Love Scenario~

 _"Kau masih betah dengannya?"_

 _"Hanbin terlalu tempramental, kau tidak cocok bersamanya, Soo,"_

 _"Kalau kau sudah tidak kuat, putus saja!"_

 _"Aku tahu kalian hanya berpura-pura saling suka bukan? Putus saja, bicara sejujurnya pada Appa-mu,"_

 _"Masih ada waktu untuk berakhir, Soo,"_

Mataku terbuka. Semua ucapan tadi seolah mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuiku akan hubunganku dengan Hanbin.

Kami begini memang karena perjodohan kedua orang tua kami yang menyimpulkan kalau dengan bersatunya kami adalah hal yang baik untuk mereka.

Kenyataannya lain. Selama ini aku memang pura-pura baik dan ramah saat _Seonsaengnim_ berada di hadapanku dengan Hanbin. Berakting seolah kami saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi apa, setelah beliau pergi dari hadapan kami semua berubah. Hanbin yang ramah kembali melihatkan sisi judesnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku sendirian di tempat itu.

Namun lambat laun, kami–maksudku, aku. Ya aku pribadi, aku mulai menyukai Hanbin. Aku cemburu padanya saat ia tertangkap basah olehku tengah bersama dengan Lisa, tapi kenyataannya Lisa itu adiknya.

Aku mulai mencoba membuka hatiku untuk Hanbin, dan menerima semua kekurangannya agar bisa aku tutupi dengan kekuranganku yang sejujurnya bodoh ini.

Aku tahu, Hanbin juga cemburu padaku saat aku mendekati Bobby. Tapi kenapa hanya karena Bobby dia beraksi dan menjadi sangat marah padaku? Kenapa yang lainnya dia anggap angin lalu?

Jennie semalam menelponku.

 _'Jisoo-ya, aku dengar kau di pukul Hanbin? Kenapa bisa begitu?'_ suara Jennie di seberang sana membuatku tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jennie, bagaimana kau di Thailand?"

 _'Ya! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!'_ teriaknya yang sepertinya mulai kesal karena jawabanku. _'Aku tidak mau kau terluka! Jangan bicara kau baik-baik saja! Kak Jinhwan bisa melindungimu kalau kau mau,"_

"Aku sudah besar Jen, aku tahu kok mana yang benar dan mana yang salah,"

 _'Tapi kau itu keras kepala!'_ ketus Jennie di seberang sana.

"Ini sudah malam, apa kau tidak tidur?" alihku pada pembicaraan lain.

 _'Aku masih bertemu dengan petinggi. Lisa bilang dia sudah memarahi Hanbin karena kecerobohannya dan Hanbin menyesal, katanya!'_ ucap Jennie, masih saja membahas Hanbin.

"Kalau bertemu petinggi, kenapa menelponku?"

 _'Aku baru saja selesai bertemu petinggi. Kau mau tidur? Baiklah, tidur lah cepat, dan segera kau putuskan. Akan bertahan atau putus saja, karena kalian hanya bertunangan bukan sudah menikah, jadi masih bisa kalian putus saat ini juga!'_

"Malam,"

 _'Malam,'_

 **Bib.**

Aku jadi memikirkannya ucapan Jennie.

 _'Bertahan atau putus saja, karena kalian hanya bertunangan bukan sudah menikah, jadi masih bisa kalian putus saat ini juga!'_

Dulu aku memang sangat ingin putus dari Hanbin, karena aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi sekarang? Berucap kata itu saja membuat lidahku kelu, aku tidak sanggup untuk berkata aku ingin putus.

 _"Ga bisa Appa! Jinan lihat sendiri bagaimana Jisoo kemarin di perlakukan oleh Hanbin! Jinan ga mau Jisoo masih bertunangan dengan Hanbin!"_

 _"Bukti itu saja belum cukup Jinhwan, Hanbin itu anak yang baik. Kalau Appa memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka hanya karena itu, Appa akan dianggap sebagai orang rendahan!"_

 _"Appa ini bicara apa? Jisoo pingsan, dan dia terluka Appa! Kenapa Appa masih membela anak seperti itu sih!?"_

Tubuhku menegang mendengar suara teriakan kak Jinhwan dan Appa di bawah sana. Kak Jinhwan sepertinya sangat marah sekarang karena sikap Hanbin padaku.

 _"Kalau Appa tidak mau bicara pada Seonsaengnim, biar Jinan yang bicara! Karena Jinan tidak mau anak itu kembali berulah dengan kekuasaannya!"_

Apakah kisah kita akan berakhir disini Hanbin-ah?

~Love Scenario~

"Ikut aku!" Hanbin tiba-tiba menarik lenganku saat aku baru saja sampai dilobby lantai satu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menyentuhnya!" dan tiba-tiba kak Jinhwan datang melepaskan tautan kami.

Hanbin terlihat tidak percaya dengan kehadiran kak Jinhwan di sampingku. Kali ini aku harus bicara padanya.

"Aku melarangmu untuk menyentuhnya, karena sekarang kau bukanlah lagi bagiannya!" ketus kak Jinhwan dengan mendorong tubuh Hanbin sehingga dia agak limbung ke belakang.

"Jisoo?" panggil Hanbin dengan menatapku berkaca-kaca.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya serapuh ini. Aku tidak sanggup untuk memutuskan.

"Jisoo bilang, kakak tidak mau kau terluka lagi, kakak tidak mau mendengarmu menangis lagi. Sudah cukup, toh Seonsaengnim juga setuju dengan keputusan ini!" ujar kak Jinhwan.

Hanbin terus menatapku dengan penuh harapan, aku juga tidak bisa janji kalau setelah ini adalah yang diharapkan Hanbin dariku.

"Maaf Bi, aku mau putus," ucapku segera.

Aku pun segera pergi masuk ke dalam lift saat tengah terbuka, kak Jinhwan mengikuti masuk. Dan sebelum pintu lift tertutup aku melihat Hanbin menangis dengan berlutut menatapku.

Ini sakit. Sangat sakit dari yang aku kira. Aku tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya lagi.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik, Jisoo," ucap kak Jinhwan saat aku memeluknya dengan menangis.

~Love Scenario~

"Jisoo- _ya_ , aku minta maaf," ucapku pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku sudah membuatmu kesusahan, aku tahu cemburuku itu keterlaluan, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu,"

Jisoo tersenyum manis sekali. "Aku menerima maafmu, tapi aku bingung bagaimana membalas cintamu, cinta itu apa? Aku juga tidak tahu,"

Aku tersenyum mendengar wanitaku bicara seperti itu. Dia polos, dan menggemaskan.

Perjalanan cinta kita masih panjang, walaupun kita sudah disatukan ikatan pertunangan, tapi rintangan tetap ada menghalangi hubungan.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi," ucapku pada wanitaku yang ada di hadapanku.

"Aku juga janji tidak akan aku banyak meminta, aku akan percaya padamu," katanya dengan lembut.

Perlahan jarak antara kita semakin menipis tanpa celah. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, walaupun aku tahu ego ku lebih besar dari rasa inginku padamu.

~Love Scenario~

 _Kukuruyuk~_

Mataku perlahan terbuka. Malam tadi adalah mimpi indah bagiku, walaupun aku tahu kenyataan yang akan terjadi pagi ini.

"Kak Bin, ayo bangun. Waktunya kita mengisi jadwal pagi ini!" teriakan Channie membuatku segera bangkit dari posisi tidurku.

Satu harapanku di pagi ini. Aku ingin melihat senyuman Jisoo, walaupun aku tahu kalau Jisoo bukan lagi milikku.

 _Appa_ sudah membatalkan pertunangan kita, dan ya… Jisoo dan aku bebas sekarang.

Kisah cintaku bagaikan drama melow, dengan ending buruk bagi pemeran utamanya.

Skenario cinta ini begitu membuatku terpuruk. Pahit, dan tidak bisa kutelan dengan baik.

Jika ini adalah kopi. Kopi pahit adalah kopi yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang. Entahlah, aku hanya bisa berpikir seperti itu sekarang.

" _I really want you, girl_!"

Fin.

otte?

Hehe, ini enggak menggantung kan?

bagaimana menurut kalian?

maaf kalo formatnya jelek, bingung saya gimana buat format yg bagus udah di edit puluhan kali tetap aja begini

Aku bukan Ikonics juga bukan Blink, tapi aku suka aja baca nama mereka jadi peran di cerita ini, manis

Aku baru sadar kalo peran utamanya Kim bersaudara ya

terima kasih yang sudah mampir baca

 _RnR juseyo~_

 _~Bee~_


End file.
